


Улыбка черного кота

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Дозоры
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Mysticism, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Подобрав на улице кота, никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенным, что это действительно кот. Всегда есть шанс, что он может оказаться одним из древних богов.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Улыбка черного кота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquamarine_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/gifts).

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву специально для команды fandom Miry Lukyanenko 2019

Дождь колотил по стеклам так громко, что невольно закладывало уши. Ветер рвал листья на деревьях, трепал ветки, пригибал к земле молодую поросль, заходясь в каком-то сумасшедшем танце с темнотой, поглотившей небо. Сизая мгла клубилась быстрыми облаками, вспыхивала молниями, ворчала протяжным рокотом, и казалось — этой грозе нет конца и края. Собаки тихо поскуливали, спрятавшись под диван в гостиной. Тигренок улыбнулась. Вот вроде тренированные, а грозы боятся. Но и сама Катя не находила себе места, все бродила из угла в угол по пустому дому. Что-то тревожило ее, что-то едва уловимое. Какое-то предчувствие. Но сколько ни старалась она найти ему объяснение, прокрутить вперед линии вероятностей, так и не смогла понять природу своего беспокойства. Тигренок вышла на веранду. Ветер тут же упруго толкнул в грудь, но она лишь усмехнулась. Природные катаклизмы ее давно не пугали. Что такое ветер по сравнению с обезумевшей вампиршей? Или молния — со свистом смертельных заклинаний Темных? Вот где нужно было быть начеку, а не в темноте, рожденной буйством природы. И хотя гроза эта была явно магического происхождения, почувствовать страх перед стихией все равно не получалось.

Катя уселась в плетеное кресло, глубоко вздохнув. Она сидела, поджав под себя ноги, наблюдая за вспышками, пока спустя какое-то время гроза не начала угасать. В воздухе уже можно было различить землистый запах, который обычно бывает после дождя, с нотками едва уловимых цветочных ароматов: тонкое чутье выделяло лаванду, лобелию, разноцветные циннии и розы, в изобилии украшавшие палисадник. Не слышно было ни птиц, ни стрекота кузнечиков, ни говора лягушек, обосновавшихся в небольшом озерце на окраине поселка. Она любила первые минуты после грозы именно за эту тишину. Прикрыв глаза, Катя наслаждалась, но ее умиротворение нарушил протяжный кошачий крик. Сначала она подумала, что ослышалась, но крик повторился. Тигренок аж подпрыгнула, озираясь по сторонам, пока не заметила, как из глубины сада к ней приближается мокрое нечто, заходящееся истошным мявом.

— Как тебя сюда занесло, несчастное животное?

Катя торопливо сбежала с веранды по лесенке. Взъерошенный кот пронзительно заорал, уставившись на нее огромными желтыми глазами, и остановился. Он мелко дрожал, черная шерсть слиплась, местами сбившись в колтуны. И всем своим видом он скорее напоминал разъяренного дьяволенка, чем кота. Тигренок осторожно приблизилась, чувствуя его страх, как свой.

— Кис-кис-кис, — поманила она, присаживаясь на корточки.

Кот вдруг прекратил мяукать и уставился на нее совсем по-человечьи. В выражении, застывшем на мордочке, можно было прочесть протест против такого плебейского обращения.

— Что? — рассмеялась Катя. — Не нравится?

Кот едва заметно покачал головой.

— Что за черт... — пробормотала она. — Неужто оборотень...

Тигренок посмотрела на кота сквозь сумрак: кот остался котом. Мокрым, взъерошенным, возможно излишне самоуверенным, но котом.

— Кто ты? — прошептала она, совершенно сбитая с толку.

— Мяу! — жалобно отозвался кот, едва не закатывая глаза. — Мяу-мяв! Мяв?

— Я не говорю по-кошачьи, — медленно произнесла Тигренок и тут же усмехнулась: — Дожила. Разговариваю с кошками. Эй, пушистый, — кивнула она коту, — идешь в дом?

Тот, устало вздохнув, несмело двинулся ей навстречу. Катя протянула руку ладонью вверх, и кот ткнулся в нее лбом.

— Мяу...

— Пойдем, — Тигренок взяла его на руки, ласково почесывая за ушком. — Какой ты худой. Ну ничего. Мы это исправим.

Прижав к себе притихшего котика, она вернулась в дом. Собаки поднялись навстречу, радостно виляя хвостом. Им не терпелось познакомиться с новым другом, но Тигренок лишь отмахнулась. Торопливо найдя полотенце, она закутала в него кота, мягкими движениями подсушивая шерсть. Затем, не обращая внимания на собак, путающихся под ногами, прошла на кухню. Усадив кота на барную стойку, Катя достала из холодильника молоко.

— Угощайся, — поставила она перед ним блюдце.

Кот сначала несмело, потом все более жадно начал лакать. Неумело, разбрызгивая капли, искоса поглядывая то на Тигренка, то на пристроившихся рядом собак.

— Надо дать тебе какое-нибудь имя... — задумчиво проговорила Катя. — Раз уж появился ты в грозу, может быть, Зевс?

Кот остался безучастен. Он огляделся, прошел до конца барной стойки и спрыгнул, по-хозяйски устраиваясь на диване.

— Перун? — два желтых глаза с сомнением воззрились на Тигренка. — Ну да, какой из тебя Перун. Хм... — протянула она. — Тор?

Кот, начавший было умываться, ощетинился. Он подскочил на диване и зашипел. Шерсть на загривке вздыбилась, в черном пухе мелькнули острые коготки, глаза как будто стали еще больше. Фыркая, кот ходил взад-вперед, то и дело яростно сверкая глазищами.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо! — засмеялась она. — Закончили с именами богов. Назову тебя Вольт. Простенько и со вкусом.

— Мяв! — провозгласил кот, удовлетворяясь новым именем.

Собаки, склонив голову, наблюдали за разворачивающейся перед ними сценой. Они никак не могли понять, почему хозяйка столько времени уделяет черному комку шерсти, но привыкли не спорить.

Тигренок вышла на веранду. Вечерело. Огненный шар солнца медленно катился за горизонт, окрашивая небо и листья деревьев красным золотом. Катя улыбнулась, оглядываясь в дом. Беспричинное беспокойство наконец прошло. Вольт, свернувшись калачиком, дремал на диване.

***

В ту же ночь Кате приснился сон: она шла по странному радужному мосту, а впереди возвышался дворец. Сверкающий в лучах закатного солнца, он скорее напоминал орга́н, чем за́мок в его привычном понимании. По прочно въевшейся дозорной привычке Тигренок первым делом посмотрела на дворец и раскинувшийся вокруг город сквозь сумрак: краски ожидаемо поблекли, но все вокруг осталось таким же. Потом Катя сообразила, что это, скорее всего, сон, и, не теряя ни минуты, быстрым шагом пошла вперед. Ей так давно не снились такие красочные сны — последний раз, наверное, в детстве, — что Тигренок с восторгом крутила головой, стараясь запомнить все до мельчайших деталей. Единственное, что смущало — отсутствие людей. Словно город вымер или все жители спешно покинули насиженные места, спасаясь бегством. Хотя, возможно, здесь просто был введен комендантский час.

Подойдя ближе, Катя поняла, что то, что она издалека приняла за орга́нные трубы, оказалось отдельно стоящими зданиями, причудливой формы. Они были соединены между собой лестницами с округлыми балясинами и крытыми переходами. Все так и дышало величием. Охраны не было, и она беспрепятственно прошла до длинной галереи с резными колоннами. Сначала вокруг было все так же пусто, зал с высоким сводчатым потолком казался бесконечным, но чем ближе Катя подходила к полукругу с установленным на нем троном, тем все четче различала у его подножия непривычно высоких мужчин. Они явно о чем-то спорили, увлеченно переговариваясь и энергично жестикулируя. Тигренок поспешила спрятаться за колонну.

— Мне без тебя не справиться, — проговорил один из них, светловолосый.

Облаченный в броню без рукавов, он расхаживал взад-вперед. Мускулы на его руках перекатывались, приковывая взгляд. Было странно слышать, что ему нужна помощь — он казался таким сильным.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я буду помогать тебе? — оскалился второй.

Он же, напротив, был жилистым, словно верткий уж, а черный с зеленым камзол еще больше добавлял ему сходства со змейкой. Катя вгляделась в его лицо: незнакомец был красив, тонкие черты выдавали в нем аристократа, а глаза буквально светились умом и любопытством, хотя это и довольно резко контрастировало с застывшим злым выражением.

— Мы должны собрать все Камни бесконечности.

— Нет никаких «мы», дорогой братец.

— Локи, — мягко начал блондин, — от этого зависит будущее Девяти миров. Грядет Рагнарёк. Он не оставит от Асгарда камня на камне. Неужели ты настолько глуп, что позволишь допустить это?

Локи? Тогда выходит, что второй мужчина — Тор? Катя нахмурилась. Куда это ее занесло... Вроде скандинавских мифов перед сном не читала.

— Иллюзия — не выход.

Но Локи лишь больше помрачнел после слов брата. Он оглядел зал, словно впитывал в себя картинку, глаза его наполнились тоской, и, взмахнув рукой, рассеил иллюзию. Катя тут же проснулась. Открыв глаза, она какое-то время пыталась успокоить гулко бьющееся сердце и осознать происходящее. Рагнарёк, Камни бесконечности... Все это звучало знакомо, но в то же время словно обрывки старой сказки.

— Приснится же, — Тигренок покачала головой. — Но этот Локи...

— Мр?

— Кто разрешил тебе заходить в мою спальню?! — Катя села на кровати. — Животным тут делать нечего!

Кот закатил глаза, издав нечто похожее на усталый вздох. К животным он себя явно не причислял. Катя еще раз проверила его сквозь сумрак, но Вольт все так же оставался котом. Устроившись на краю кровати, он величественно замер, ожидая, пока Тигренок соизволит подняться.

— Мя-у, — почти членораздельно произнес кот.

— Голодный? — подойдя, Вольт устроился у Кати на коленях. — Но у меня только вчерашнее молоко.

Кот не возражал.

***

Жара не отступала. Трава и листья на деревьях пожухли, а вместе с ними будто и жители тоже. Дышать в городе было совершенно нечем: горели торфяники и смог висел в воздухе ощутимой дымкой. Казалось, природа беснуется в предчувствии какой-то беды, но руководство обоих Дозоров единогласно продлили отпуска сотрудникам. Что ж, Великим виднее. Катя впервые наслаждалась бездействием. Ее инициировали в семь, в шестнадцать она уже участвовала в своей первой операции. Азарт, который Тигренок испытывала, работая на задании, был, пожалуй, сравним только с восторгом от секса. Хотя даже секс чаще проигрывал. Самоотверженное бесстрашие, отчаянная целеустремленность и хладнокровный расчет, двигавшие ей во время работы, делали Катю незаменимой. Она бросалась в самое пекло, отдаваясь звериной натуре. Просто не умела по-другому, не принимая полумер. И вот теперь, побывав не в одном десятке передряг, Тигренок наконец поняла всю прелесть свободы. Днем она валялась с книжкой, загорала в саду или ездила купаться на озеро. Собаки, обычно скучавшие по хозяйке, не отходили от нее, то и дело утыкаясь мокрыми носами в ладонь. Вольт же изнывал от жары, предпочитая прятаться в доме. Но вечером, когда Катя почти засыпала, он мягко пробирался в спальню и вытягивался вдоль ее бока. Тигренок сонно зарывалась пальцами в теплую шерсть, и кот, обняв ее в ответ, начинал едва слышно мурчать, убаюкивая.

Вольт вообще мало походил на обычного кота. Осмысленный взгляд, который Катя иногда ловила на себе, кивки, вздохи и попытки имитировать человеческую речь, наводили на мысли, что в теле животного поселилась чья-то душа. Иногда Тигренку становилось его жаль. Но чаще всего Вольт выводил ее из себя: дразнил собак, отчего-то не смевших его проучить, отказывался есть кошачью еду, всем лакомствам предпочитая сосиски, и все время старался пробраться в закрытые комнаты. В доме не осталось ни одной двери без следов кошачьих когтей. Пожалуй, только библиотека оставалась нетронутой. И то только потому, что была зачарована.

В один из вечеров Катя с попкорном устроилась перед телевизором. Перескакивая с канала на канал, она лениво жевала попкорн, пытаясь найти фильм под настроение.

— Не то, — бормотала она. — И это не то…

Вольт запрыгнул на диван и тут же начал умываться. Картинки в телевизоре мало его интересовали.

— А это уже неплохо, — Катя отложила пульт, забрасывая в рот очередную порцию попкорна.

На экране она увидела зал, по которому, подняв вверх молот, шел знакомый блондин в красном плаще и крылатом шлеме.

— Да ладно! — воскликнула Тигренок, переставая жевать. Вольт удивленно перевел на нее взгляд. — Вот же черт!

Осознание, где она видела зал, приснившийся ей пару дней назад, пришло довольно быстро. Катя улыбнулась. Забавно, как иногда события, произошедшие с нами в реальности, мигрируют в сны. Самодовольно улыбаясь, киношный Тор приблизился к трону, на котором восседал Один, облаченный в золотые доспехи.

— Тор. Сын Одина. Мой наследник, мой первенец*.

Внезапно Вольт подскочил. Вытаращив глаза, он метнулся к телевизору и, уперевшись в экран лапками, замер.

— Ма-ау, — жалобно протянул он не своим голосом, стоило на экране показаться Локи.

— Вольт! Тише, — шикнула на него Тигренок, — дай посмотреть.

— Тебе вверил я могучий молот Мьёльнир, выкованный двергами из ядра звезды. По силе ему нет равных! В разрушении или созидании... Он верный спутник царя! Я защищал Асгард и жизни невинных обитателей Девяти миров с начала всех начал…**

Картинка сменилась, и Катя увидела странный артефакт, светящийся голубым светом.

— Мяу! — снова заголосил Вольт. Подбежав к Тигренку, он с надеждой уставился на нее. — Мяв?

— Тихо, кому говорю.

Коротко мяукнув, кот сел возле телевизора. Не отрываясь, он следил за тем, что происходит в кино. Катя тоже все больше проникалась миром асгардцев. И когда Локи обманом заставил Тора отправиться в Йотунхейм, она даже невольно воскликнула:

— Он же подставляет тебя, дубина!

Обернувшись на нее, Вольт издал нечто напоминающее смешок, мол, смотри дальше.

Сюжет все больше закручивался. Тигренок даже попкорн отложила. Как оказалось, наблюдать за битвой со стороны тоже может быть интересно. Кот затих, как будто знал сценарий наперед. Но, увидев сцену, где Локи узнает о своем истинном происхождении, снова жалобно замяукал.

— Вольт, — рассмеялась Катя, — неужто сочувствуешь этому засранцу?

— Мяу, — злобно мяукнул кот в ответ. — Мр-мяу мяв! Мяв!

Сверкнув глазами, он зашипел, всем своим видом выражая протест. Тигренку на секунду показалось, что перед ней сам Трикстер, хотя это и было невозможно. Покачав головой, она прогнала эти мысли, возвращаясь к фильму. Вольт продолжил коротко помявкивать, прохаживаясь перед телевизором с гордо поднятым пушистым хвостом. Катя пыталась его игнорировать, но вскоре не выдержала.

— Эй, Вольт, кончай мельтешить.

— Мяу! — возмущенно фыркнул тот в ответ и продолжил остервенело ходить взад-вперед.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему, да?

— Мяв!

— Противное животное! — взяв кота за шкирку, Катя выставила его за дверь и вернулась к просмотру.

Ночь Вольт провел на улице.

Отношения с котом после этой сцены стремительно разладились. Завидев Тигренка, он с гордым видом спешил выйти из комнаты, демонстративно отворачиваясь, не давался в руки, презрительно фыркая, и даже шипел на нее, если Катя особенно донимала попытками помириться. Вольт все больше проводил времени наедине с самим собой, вернувшись к исследованиям комнат. Он как будто что-то искал, но Катя никак не могла взять в толк, что именно. Неужто библиотеку? Тигренок, на случай если все-таки приютила оборотня или другую неведому зверушку, обновила заклинания и даже добавила парочку новых.

Ночью снова была гроза. Видимо, жара, стоявшая в Москве последние недели, наконец отступала. Катя всю ночь не могла нормально уснуть: грохотало за окном, скулили собаки, им вторил Вольт. Да так жалобно, что она даже спустилась, чтобы забрать его в спальню. Когда гроза закончилась, Тигренок подумала, что вот сейчас наконец и уснет. Не тут-то было. Остаток ночи Вольт крутился, пристраиваясь то в ногах, то с одного, то с другого бока. Ворчал, возился, закапываясь в одеяло, затем вылезая, но так и не смог найти себе место.

Катя перевернулась на правый бок. Обычно она любила какое-то время полежать, глядя в окно, настраиваясь на день, но сегодня поспать удалось всего несколько часов, когда Вольт решил, что на диване в гостиной ему все-таки будет удобнее. Зевнув, она закрыла глаза, намереваясь весь день провести в кровати. Она отчетливо помнила, что ей точно что-то снилось. Катя какое-то время безуспешно пыталась поймать сон, но, как это часто бывает, он ускользнул, оставив после себя лишь послевкусие. Она открыла глаза, собравшись было подняться, и тут же, неожиданно для самой себя, встретилась с внимательным взглядом желтых глаз.

— Вольт! — зашипела Тигренок. — Никогда не смей так подкрадываться!

Кот, не моргая, продолжил смотреть.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Я не собираюсь вставать.

— Мяв, — с серьезным видом ответил Вольт.

— Не говорю по-кошачьи! — застонала Катя и спрятала голову под подушку, отворачиваясь.

Кот как ни в чем не бывало перешел на другую сторону.

— Мяв.

— Досталось же животное. Мало того, что всю ночь не давал мне спать, так и сейчас не оставит в покое! Бери пример с собак. Они вон знают свое место.

Вольт фыркнул. Сравнить его и каких-то там собак? Спрыгнув с кровати, он сел возле двери, терпеливо дожидаясь Тигренка. Она какое-то время старалась его игнорировать, но затем одним рывком села на кровати и, мило улыбаясь, проговорила:

— Ну ничего. Я сейчас за все отомщу. Ты просто еще не знаешь, котик, с кем связался, — и с гордо поднятой головой прошла в ванную.

Вольт, заслышав шум воды, устроился на кровати. Спустя полчаса, высушив волосы и позавтракав, Катя нашла его там же.

— Собирайся, пушистый, — кивнула она. — Нам нужно съездить в одно место.

Тот с готовностью подбежал к ней. Вид он при этом имел излишне самодовольный, только что не улыбался во все свои тридцать кошачьих. Тигренок мстительно захихикала, идя к машине.

Оказавшись спустя час в Москве, она припарковалась в одном из дворов. Вольт, мирно проспавший все это время на переднем сидении, встрепенулся и широко зевнул. Не подозревая, что на самом деле его ждет, он позволил взять себя на руки. Катя снова рассмеялась. Кот недоуменно уставился на нее.

— Мр? — протянул он.

— Да-да, — кивнула Тигренок в ответ, не обращая внимания на вдруг напрягшегося кота, — тебе понравится то место, куда мы идем.

— Мяв? — Вольт испугано впился когтями ей в плечо.

Он смутно понимал, что подвальное помещение, подозрительно пахнущее лекарствами, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Но Тигренок лишь сильнее прижала его к себе, блокируя любые попытки вырваться.

— Тише, котик, — ворковала она, — тише, мой красивый дьяволенок. Дядя не сделает тебе ничего плохого.

Имея неплохие способности к целительству, Катя, конечно же, знала, что никакой необходимости в посещении ветеринара нет: кот был здоров. Но отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на вытянувшуюся морду не смогла. Вольт, похоже окончательно поняв, что пора бежать, орал так, будто его ведут на эшафот. Это страшно раздражало. И к моменту, когда они дошли до кабинета, Тигренок и сама напоминала разъяренную кошку. Еле отцепив Вольта от своей руки, она усадила его на стол и без сил упала на стул рядом, осматриваясь. Кот последний раз сдавленно мяукнул и затих. Помещение было таким маленьким, что в нем чудом нашлось место еще и для небольшого шкафа с медикаментами. Но Катя ценила клинику за индивидуальный подход.

— И правда маленький дьявол, — рассмеялся врач, входя в кабинет. Места сразу не осталось совсем.

С Павлом они были знакомы давно. Когда-то именно Тигренок заметила в нем способности Иного. Но Павел отказался от инициации, испугавшись изменить сложившийся уклад. Высокий, плечистый, с зычным голосом, он мог легко составить конкуренцию Медведю, но предпочел продолжать лечить животных.

— Это по поводу него ты мне звонила?

— Да, — кивнула Тигренок.

— Кастрация, значит? Что ж, посмотрим.

— Мяв? — уточнил Вольт, думая, что ослышался.

Он переводил взгляд с напевающего что-то себе под нос Павла на Катю.

— Мяв? Мр-мя? — тронул кот ее лапой, но Тигренок даже не оглянулась.

Поняв, что никакой надежды на новоиспеченную хозяйку нет, а Павел неумолимо приближается, Вольт зашипел, забиваясь в дальний угол.

— Ну же, котик, — улыбнулся врач. — Позволь дяде Паше осмотреть тебя.

Но Вольт лишь сильнее зашипел. Шерстка вздыбилась, хвост хлестал из стороны в сторону, а из горла вырывались какие-то уж совсем утробные звуки. Тигренок стойко выдерживала паузу. Сумевшая натаскать своих собак так, чтобы они нападали даже на Иных, она не понаслышке знала, как важно сломать характер, чтобы договориться. И спустя несколько минут тактика возымела свое действие: Вольт так жалобно посмотрел на нее, обещая всей своей душой, что больше так не будет, что Катя как-то сразу ему поверила.

— Паш, по-моему, хватит, — серьезно проговорила она. — Ну что, бандит? Мы договорились?

— Мяу, — все еще слегка подрагивая, ответил Вольт. Торопливо спрыгнув Кате на колени, он потерся головой о ее подбородок в знак примирения.

— А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, дай себя осмотреть, раз уж мы здесь.

***

Вернувшись домой, Вольт не отходил от Тигренка, всюду следуя за ней. Он больше не орал, испугавшись таких радикальных мер, и вообще был сама покладистость. Спокойно полежать, пока хозяйка готовит обед? Пожалуйста. Дождаться, пока собаки закончат есть, чтобы подойти к миске? Да без проблем! Такое понимание, куда там. Катя искоса наблюдала за ним. Оставалось только начать говорить на чистом русском. Похоже, Вольт все-таки не был обычным котом. Но кто же тогда? Точно не оборотень или перервертыш, это она выяснила сразу. В голову некстати лезли славянские мифы, легенда о Кат Ши и сказки о заколдованных принцах. На принца он был похож меньше всего, хотя и этот вариант Тигренок не отметала.

— Ну что ж, — кивнула она, глядя на него, когда нехитрые домашние дела были окончены, — пойдем попробуем узнать, кто ты?

Поднявшись в библиотеку, она нашла свои старые дозорные учебники, книги по эзотерике, толстенный гид по мифам, подаренный кем-то из коллег, и, не удержавшись, сборник сказок. Катя разложила их на столе, не зная, за что взяться. Кот, уже успевший деловито обежать библиотеку, пристроился рядом. Со знанием дела он обнюхал книги, отпихивая лапками те, которые, по его мнению, не пригодятся. На пол отправились книги по эзотерике, сказки и парочка справочников. Гид по мифам Вольт долго рассматривал, даже поддел носом толстую обложку, прежде чем удовлетворенно провозгласить:

— Мя!

Тигренок, до этого спокойно наблюдавшая за ним, сложив руки на груди, усмехнулась:

— Мифы?

— Мя!

Устроившись на удобном диване, установленном в эркерной нише, Катя положила тяжелую книгу на колени. Вольт тут же пристроился рядом. Тигренок листала разделы, посвященные мифологии разных народов: Восток и Месопотамия, Индия, Балканы, Австралия и Океания, славяне, тюрки — вплоть до настоящих времен. Был даже раздел о мироустройстве Иных. Кот спокойно следил за каждым ее движением и встрепенулся, только когда Катя дошла до скандинавских мифов и легенд. Вольт передними лапками встал на страницу и с надеждой посмотрел на нее.

— Скандинавы?

Кот кивнул.

— Чувствую себя полной дурой, иду на поводу у кота, — тихо прошипела Катя и вздохнула, переводя взгляд на страницу.

Тигренок с каким-то необъяснимым волнением разглядывала иллюстрацию, изображавшую верховного правителя Асгарда в окружении семьи и приближенных воинов. Чем дольше она смотрела на Одина и его сыновей, застывших по обе руки от него, тем сильнее чувствовала трепет, поселившийся в животе клубком змей. Катя перевернула страницу и углубилась в чтение. Она, конечно, знала мифы про скандинавских богов, но никогда глубоко не вникала в хитросплетения их отношений. В конце концов, в какой-то степени Тигренок и сама была частью страшной сказки, про себя бы сначала все понять.

Начав читать главу, посвященную странствиям Тора, Катя вдруг почувствовала, что разгадка кроется где-то в этих строчках.

— Тор воспитывался в Асгарде и был горячо любимым сыном Одина и Фригги. Его лучшим другом был Локи, приемный сын Одина, — прочла она вслух.

Вольт тут же зашипел и, спрыгнув ей на колени, попытался перевернуть страницу.

— Эй! Ты же так все порвешь!

Тигренок одной рукой схватила кота, другой отложила на диван книгу. Вольт брыкался и старался вырваться, прямо-таки утекая из рук. Когда он уже добрался до плеча, она схватила кота за шкирку и попыталась отцепить. Опешив от такой наглости, Вольт втянул коготки и повис в руках безвольной куклой. Тигренок усмехнулась.

— Какой же ты упрямец! Понял, наконец, что со мной не стоит шутить?

Вольт лишь недобро оскалился, в желтых глазах мелькнула искра озорства, и он, качнувшись вперед, обеими передними лапками коснулся ее лба.

***

Катя брела вдоль высоких рядов, заполненных книгами. Впереди виднелся яркий солнечный свет, но здесь, среди полок, сплошь уставленных старинными фолиантами, царили полумрак и прохлада. Остановившись у одного из стеллажей, похвастаться которыми до этого ее скромная библиотека не могла, она провела рукой по корешкам книг, вдыхая приятный запах кожаных переплетов, типографской краски и пыльных страниц. Тигренок узнавала и одновременно не узнавала место, где часто любила проводить время, устроившись на мягком диване у окна. Осторожно ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу, она двинулась на свет. Гадая, что ждет ее там, раз уж библиотека так преобразилась, Катя оглядела помещение сквозь сумрак. Все осталось по-прежнему, и она смелее шагнула вперед, тут же оказавшись в круге света, слепящем глаза.

— Ну как тебе моя шутка? — раздался откуда-то сбоку смешок. — Или мне все еще не позволено над тобой шутить?

Когда глаза привыкли к свету, Тигренок различила у окна высокого темноволосого мужчину. Солнце озаряло его фигуру, делая похожим на святого или мессию. Хотя, судя по язвительному тону, он не был ни тем, ни тем.

— Что происходит? — Катя сложила руки на груди. — Кто вы?

— Ты до сих пор еще не поняла? — наклонил голову незнакомец.

Тигренок подняла испуганные глаза, стараясь разглядеть его лицо, все еще скрытое солнечными лучами. Казалось, закатное солнце было подвластно ему и словно помогало скрывать личность. Когда Катя уже была готова или шагнуть навстречу, или бесцеремонно дернуть незнакомца за руку, он сам сделал шаг вперед, самодовольно улыбаясь, разведя руки в стороны. Золотые вставки на его кожаной броне так и сверкали, а плащ как будто бы даже развевался за спиной, хотя Тигренок не чувствовала ветра. Испуг на ее лице сменился непониманием и даже некоторым сомнением.

— Локи? — пробормотала она, внезапно узнавая. — Не может быть. Это определенно чья-то злая шутка…

— Я же бог озорства. Чего еще ты ожидала?

— Но ты же персонаж фильма! Миф!

Локи расхохотался.

— Персонаж, говоришь? — оскалился он, внезапно подходя к Кате вплотную. — Скажи, мог ли миф создать вокруг тебя иллюзию так, что ты даже не заметила этого?

Тигренка прошиб холодный пот от этого вкрадчивого голоса, и она почувствовала, что полностью находится в чужой власти. Катя попробовала выставить Барьер воли, защитить сознание, но у нее ничего не вышло. Такого никогда не случалось раньше: чувствовать сумрак, силу, разливающуюся привычным теплом внутри, но не иметь возможности этим воспользоваться. Она попыталась сотворить хотя бы простой файербол, но безуспешно.

— Даже не пытайся. Я заблокировал твою магию.

— Почему?

— Моя иллюзия — мои правила.

— Чего ты хочешь? — огрызнулась Тигренок. Без привычных способностей она чувствовала себя голой.

Локи отвернулся, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Я у тебя здесь сколько по вашему времени? Неделю? – он вздохнул. — Неделю... неделю назад Танос…

— Это еще кто такой? — спросила Тигренок. Она только привыкла к тому, что стоит рядом с самым настоящим скандинавским богом, как тут появляется кто-то третий, да еще и с таким дурацким именем.

— Привычка перебивать у вас, мидгардцев, похоже, передается с молоком матери, — прошипел Локи.

Шумно выдохнув, Катя села на диван. Она повела рукой, разрешая продолжать, и приготовилась слушать. Локи закатил глаза.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос, Танос — безумец, титан, возомнивший себя вершителем судеб. Сама жестокость, воплощение мании величия, бесконечного разрушения и смерти, — зло проговорил он, словно выплевывая слова. — Желая спасти вселенную от перенаселения, он фанатично искал Камни бесконечности, получив которые, смог бы исполнить задуманное одним щелчком пальцев. Я заключил с ним сделку, думая, что смогу обмануть, но… я ошибся. Дважды.

Несмотря на некоторую пафосность сказанного, Тигренок напряглась, невольно выпрямляя спину. Она интуитивно почувствовала, что сейчас услышит.

— Он издевался. Надо мной, богом коварства! — Локи закрыл глаза. — Он убил меня на глазах у брата...

Пока он злился, расхаживая по комнате, Тигренок молчала. В такой ситуации было сложно сказать что-то правильное. Да и нужно ли. Она задумалась. Ей надо было расставить все по своим местам. Похоже, судьба даровала Локи второй шанс. Да еще и направила к не самой слабой Иной. Нужно действовать, а не сопли на кулак наматывать, решила Тигренок. Должен же быть какой-то шанс.

Спустя пару минут она осторожно уточнила:

— Но сейчас же ты здесь, — и тут же кожей почувствовала колкий взгляд.

— Здесь? — горько рассмеялся Локи. — В теле кота. Животного, — брезгливо произнес он. — Какая ирония, не правда ли?!

В его глазах было столько льда, что Катя невольно поежилась. Она понимала, что Локи наверняка стал заложником собственных амбиций и глупости, но не могла не думать о том, что, вынужденный всегда быть тенью брата, он был в какой-то мере и заложником обстоятельств. Обида росла в нем с детства, заставляя желать мести и превосходства. Несмотря на все это, Тигренок почему-то сочувствовала этому богу, потерявшему все. Возможно, потому, что произошедшее сбило с него всю спесь, и сейчас он был куда больше похож на человека, чем его экранный двойник. Возможно, потому, что привязалась к черному пушистому котику, так некстати оказавшемуся асгардским богом.

— Постой, — она вдруг поняла всю абсурдность ситуации, — ты хочешь сказать, что Вольт — это ты?

— Долго же ты сопоставляла факты. А я все гадал, когда же до тебя дойдет.

— Голова идет кругом. Снова шутишь?

— И не думал, — Локи криво усмехнулся. — А теперь попробуй представить, каково было мне, когда я понял, что у судьбы довольно плохое чувство юмора. Мне понадобилась неделя, чтобы выяснить, сохранилась ли у меня хотя бы доля той магии, что когда-то была доступна.

— И что ты намерен теперь делать?

— Из всех Девяти миров я оказался именно у твоего порога. Ты мне расскажи.

Катя задумалась. Локи появился в грозу, вызванную сильным магическим всплеском. Хорошо еще, что Антон тогда собрал недостаточно силы, чтобы спровоцировать второй Всемирный потоп, и погода уже пошла на лад. Но именно эта магия направила кота — Тигренок мысленно исправила кота на древнего бога — к ней. Она достаточно долго проработала в Дозоре, чтобы верить в такие случайности.

— Когда, говоришь, этот ваш Танос убил тебя?

— Мы про смерть мою вообще-то говорим! — Локи аж задохнулся от такого возмущения.

— Ой, ну прости, что я так безучастна. Бедненький, маленький Локи. Как же это с тобой случилось? Иди пожалею, за ушком почешу, — Катя протянула руку, и Трикстер невольно дернулся. Тигренок рассмеялась. — Так когда?

— Я же сказал, неделю назад, — процедил он. — Хотя я уже ни в чем не уверен. По мидгардскому летоисчислению это было начало 2018 года.

— Хм... Почти двадцать лет в запасе, — прошептала Катя, скорее даже самой себе. Она порывисто встала и начала ходить кругами, стараясь найти выход. — Как прекратить все это?

— Зачем? Тогда мы не сможем общаться.

— Но здесь я не смогу помочь, — ей в голову вдруг пришла довольно сумасшедшая идея. Но именно поэтому Тигренок рассчитывала, что это сработает.

***

Катя нервно барабанила пальцами по столу. Скользила взглядом по зеленым стенам, статуэткам, хаотично расставленным на стеллажах, и карте города с одному только шефу известными отметками. Самого его в кабинете не было. Он словно избегал ее. И было из-за чего, усмехнулась Тигренок. Последний месяц она приходила на работу только ради того, чтобы выпрашивать у Гесера древний артефакт, который позволял выявлять истинную сущность, — Зеркало Сюн.

Когда Катя была маленькой и только-только пришла в Дозор, их водили на экскурсию в архив, где рассказывали в том числе и об артефактах, собранных за века существования Светлых Иных. Катя помнила, как что-то заставило ее оставить группу и найти то ли небольшой бронзовый щит, то ли зеркало. Она долго стояла, вглядываясь в артефакт, примечая то глифы, узорной вязью пущенные по краю, то неизвестные ей цветы и листья, среди которых были спрятаны искусно выдавленные изображения озорного кота. Хранительница, видя ее интерес, рассказала, что когда на лицевую поверхность, представлявшую собой привычное зеркало, попадал солнечный луч, то предмет, размещенный между Зеркалом и стеной, преображался. Но из-за того, что результат почти всегда противоречил ожиданиям, артефакт сочли неисправным и сослали в подвал. Встретив Локи, Катя поняла, что, возможно, результат как раз и был не таким, как ожидалось, потому что Зеркало Сюн использовали неправильно. Что его сила должна быть направлена не на предмет, а на человека. И, конечно, поспешила поделиться догадкой с Гесером. Но Борис Игнатьевич лишь отмахнулся, не объясняя, впрочем, своей мотивации. С тех пор Тигренок методично искала аудиенции у шефа, околачиваясь у дверей его кабинета. Даже кота с собой брала пару раз, но безуспешно.

Но сегодня что-то изменилось.

— Повтори еще раз, — проговорил Гесер, входя в кабинет и присаживаясь напротив.

— Я не думаю, что Зеркало Сюн сломано. Его просто использовали не по назначе...

— Я про кота, — перебил ее шеф.

— Ах это, — смутилась Катя. — В теле моего кота заключен скандинавский бог хитрости и озорства, Локи. В нашей параллели он считается давно погибшим. Я изучила архивы: согласно древним свиткам, он был прикован к скале за убийство одного из богов и умер в муках от змеиного яда. Похоже, в грозу миры наложились и Локи из другой вселенной выбросило к нам, за двадцать лет до того, как он погиб.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Использовав Зеркало, я верну ему истинный облик. И тогда все встанет на свои места. Локи вернется в свою параллель до того, как его задушил Танос.

Шеф молчал, поджав губы и сощурившись, явно что-то просчитывая или выискивая слабые стороны Катиного плана. Он выглядел так, как будто соскользнул в транс: сидел не шелохнувшись, глаза прикрыты, дыхания почти не слышно. Тигренок же не находила себе места, ерзая на стуле. Она прекрасно понимала последствия, но что-то внутри заставляло упрямо стоять на своем.

— Борис Игнатьевич, — не выдержав, Катя наклонилась к нему, — ну самое страшное, что может случиться, — кот останется котом.

— Произойдет сильнейший выброс силы. Если Дозор обвинят в смерти одного из древнейших скандинавских богов…

— В нашей вселенной Локи как бы и так мертв. Ему нечего терять.

— Учти, замять я смогу только магический выброс. И то Завулон найдёт к чему придраться, уж будь уверена, — вздохнул Гесер.

— Борис Игнатьевич...

— Хорошо, — прервал ее шеф, — но, если что-то пойдет не так, я умываю руки. Сама спустилась в хранилище, выкрала древнейший артефакт, сама будешь и отвечать перед Инквизицией, — отрезал он.

Тигренок просияла.

***

— Локи, — позвала Катя, входя в дом, — кис-кис-кис!

Недовольно заурчав, не в пример ее веселью, с дивана в гостиной спрыгнул пушистый кот. За месяц он отъелся, и черная шерсть так и лоснилась. Он не спеша, со всей своей царской величественностью двинулся Тигренку навстречу.

— Смотри, что я тебе принесла! — присев на корточки, она протянула на вытянутой ладони плюшевый Мьёльнир.

Локи-кот тут же зашипел, шерсть вздыбилась, а в огромных желтых глазах читалось такое презрение, что Катя рассмеялась. Неспособный выразить свои чувства никак иначе, он гордо фыркнул и, задрав хвост, потрусил обратно на диван.

— Я смотрю, тебе все так же нравятся мои шутки, — продолжила смеяться Тигренок.

Сбросив кроссовки, она прошла следом за котом. Тот отвернулся и начал демонстративно умываться.

— Ну ладно, — примиряюще погладила она его, — я больше не буду. Это правда подарок.

Катя положила плюшевый молот на столик и сделала несколько пассов руками. Ничего не изменилось. Локи снова фыркнул и продолжил умываться. Тигренок, закусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, наблюдала за его сосредоточенными движениями. Внезапно раздался громкий хлопок, словно взорвался фейерверк, и Локи подпрыгнул от неожиданности, уставившись безумным взглядом на искрящийся Мьёльнир. Возможно, Катя слегка переборщила с театральностью происходящего, но не могла не поддразнить Локи. Наконец морок спал, и игрушка превратилась в Зеркало.

— Нравится?

— Мр? — кот недоверчиво обнюхал появившийся на месте молота артефакт.

— Зеркало Сюн.

— Мау! — радостно провозгласил Локи и ласково боднул Катю.

— Приму это в качестве благодарности, — улыбнулась она. — Но...

— Мяв?

— Ты понимаешь, что можешь умереть?

Кот вздохнул.

— Ну да, тебе же не впервой, — пожала плечами Катя. — Вот только знаешь, — она отошла к окну. Локи, мягко спрыгнув, подошел и потерся о ноги. Тигренок присела рядом, зарываясь рукой в его теплую шерсть, и котик тихо замурчал. — А, пустое... Давай начнем, пока солнце не село.

Катя осторожно взяла Зеркало Сюн и устроилась на полу перед свободной от безделушек и мебели стеной. В открытое окно был слышен радостный щебет птиц, но на душе было невероятно тоскливо. Тигренок вздохнула, проведя пальцами по гладкому краю артефакта, прежде чем поймать на его поверхность солнечный луч. Бронза тут же стала прозрачной, а на стене проявился рисунок, нанесенный на поверхность Зеркала. Локи медленно подошел, останавливаясь у самого края солнечного света.

— Чего ты ждешь? — рассмеялась Тигренок. Получилось как-то горько. — У нас только одна попытка.

Едва заметно покачав головой, он, замерев на секунду, поднял на нее полные благодарности глаза. А затем шагнул в круг. Солнце заискрилось на шерстке, просвечивая ее насквозь. Тигренок видела, как очертания кота с каждой секундой становятся все менее четкими, размываются, словно их отделяет несколько слоев толстого стекла из плексигласа.

— Мяв, — едва слышно произнес Локи, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть.

— Я тоже буду скучать, — прошептала Катя в ответ.

***

После того как Локи исчез, Тигренок полностью погрузилась в работу. Сначала она уговаривала себя, что так выражает преданность Дозору и благодарность Гесеру в частности, затем — что это поможет забыть своенравного котика. Зеркало, под предлогом его неизученности, шеф забрал на следующий же день, и, как предполагала Катя, спрятал ценный артефакт в личное хранилище подальше от любопытных глаз. Не иначе только и ждал, пока она проверит, все ли работает.

В том, что у них все получилось, Тигренок не сомневалась. Но вот не тосковать у нее не выходило. Как-то незаметно для самой себя она свыклась с тем, что Локи-кот всегда рядом. И первое время, возвращаясь домой, Катя с замиранием сердца открывала дверь, надеясь увидеть если не его самого, то хотя бы черного кота. Шли годы, но Локи так и не появился.

Прошло уже чуть больше двадцати лет, и Тигренок все чаще стала ловить себя на мысли, что переживает за него. Выжил ли? Смог ли помешать Таносу испепелить половину вселенной? Вернувшись в один из дней домой, Катя прошла в гостиную, где тотчас пораженно замерла, выпустив из рук пакеты с продуктами: по комнате разгуливало аж пять черных котов. Двое, нахально ухмыляясь, изящными статуэтками застыли в нише у окна, еще один хозяйничал на кухне, открывая шкафчики, его близнец старался забраться на книжные полки, а другой — открывал дверь на веранду, повиснув на ней.

— Наконец-то! — закричала она.

Катя бросилась, желая стиснуть в объятиях всех пятерых разом, но стоило ей моргнуть, как наваждение исчезло. Тигренок потянула на себя тень, тут же оказываясь в сумраке, но комната была пуста.

— Что за чертовщина… — пробормотала она, выныривая в реальность. — Если ты так решил пошутить, то это твоя самая плохая шутка, слышишь?

Ответом ей была тишина. Недоуменно оглядываясь, Катя стояла посреди гостиной, сложив руки на груди. Неужели она ошиблась, принимая желаемое за действительность? Оставленный на барной стойке телефон внезапно истошно завопил, и Тигренок вздрогнула.

— Алло, — она почувствовала, что во рту пересохло.

— Что-то случилось? — в голосе Гесера слышалось веселье.

— Все хорошо. Кто-то из ребят, похоже, неудачно пошутил, — промямлила Катя в ответ.

— Шутка или не шутка, но ты уж постарайся оказать старому знакомому теплый прием, — усмехнулся Борис Игнатьевич.

— В смысле? — переспросила Тигренок, но в трубке уже слышались короткие гудки.

Верить в то, что Локи мог вернуться, казалось опасным. Ложные надежды еще никому не принесли искренней радости. Катя глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

— Медитируешь? — раздался у самого уха до боли знакомый смешок.

— Локи! Живой! — Тигренок обернулась, тут же встретившись с лукавым взглядом. — Это же ты? — недоверчиво переспросила она.

— Собственной персоной. Ну и как тебе моя шутка? Достаточно хороша, чтобы ты согласилась отправиться со мной спасать мир?

— Я думала, если ты здесь, то у вас все получилось. А тебе нужна моя помощь?

Катя смотрела на него во все глаза. Локи стоял перед ней живой, из крови и плоти. Она даже пощупала его, прежде чем крепко обнять.

— Мне тебя не хватало, — услышала Тигренок.

Почувствовав руки на своей талии, обнявшие в ответ, она отстранилась, ощущая жар на щеках. «А я и забыла, что он такой красавчик», — подумала Катя. Но вместо этого весело проговорила:

— Хорошо, что я тебя не кастрировала, да?

***


End file.
